uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Yorkshire Tiger
Yorkshire Tiger 'is a bus company in Huddersfield, West Yorkshire. It is owned by Arriva Yorkshire. History Stagecoach The operations and depot of Stagecoach Huddersfield, which was part of Stagecoach Yorkshire, were purchased from Yorkshire Traction in 2005, as part of Stagecoach's takeover of that company. In March 2008, it was reported that Stagecoach Yorkshire were in discussions for Arriva to purchase their bus operations in Huddersfield. Arriva subsidiary Arriva Yorkshire already operated services in the town, so purchasing Stagecoach's operations would enlarge their presence. At the time Arriva registered a trading name of "'The Huddersfield Bus Company", registered on the Arriva Southern Counties license.Buses Magazine - April 2008, "Stagecoach discusses possible Huddersfield depot sale to Arriva Shortly afterwards, six of the newest Stagecoach Huddersfield buses were moved away to other depots. It was announced in May 2008 that Centrebus Holdings had been formed to purchase the company. Centrebus Holdings was owned jointly by the directors of Centrebus, with a 40% stake held by Arriva. Despite the name, Centrebus Holdings did not own the Centrebus company. K-Line Teamdeck, trading as K-Line Travel, operate a number of services in the Huddersfield and Kirklees area. Most of their vehicles are sourced from the Arriva Bus & Coach dealership, the UK imported of VDL vehicles. At around the same time of the Stagecoach agreement, it was announced that Centrebus Holdings would take over K-Line.Buses Magazine - June 2008, "Centrebus teams up with Arriva to rival First in Huddersfield" Centrebus Holdings With the purchase of both Stagecoach and K-Line, Centrebus Holdings became the second largest bus operator in Huddersfield, second to First West Yorkshire, whom Centrebus Holdings rivaled. The company decided to retain the K-Line name, and operate the former Stagecoach services under the Huddersfield Bus Company name. However, employees had been asked for ideas of a new name, of which one could be the former County Motors name, taken over by Yorkshire Traction. In November 2009, it was announced that Centrebus Holdings would take over some contracted services previously run by First West Yorkshire in the Calderdale area, including Greetland, Halifax, Ripponden, Sowerby Bridge and Stainland from January 2010. Unlike services in Huddersfield, most of the Calderdale services would run under the Centrebus name and take on the Centrebus identity, while the 536 and 537 is operated by Huddersfield Bus Company from their Waterloo depot and the 343 is operated by K-Line. As a result, a new depot has been obtained in Elland for its Calderdale operations. The services that Centrebus Holdings obtained were: *343 Halifax-Huddersfield (operated by K-Line) *528 Halifax-Rochdale *531 Halifax-Ripponden via Copley *534 Halifax-Northowram *536/537 Halifax-Huddersfield (operated by Huddersfield Bus) *557 Halifax-Ripponden/Rishworth (Commons also on last run) *559 Halifax-Dean Head *560 Halifax-Commons (early morning only) *574 Halifax-Booth/Midgeley *577 Halifax-Hubberton *579 Halifax-Sowerby *832 Halifax-West End In April 2010, Centrebus Holdings obtained another service under the Huddersfield Bus Company division, taking over the 435/436 from Arriva. They also extended further by obtaining three Leeds Bradford Airport bus services that were previously ran by First, the 737 and 747 to Bradford and the 757 to Leeds . Like the Calderdale operations, these services were operated under the Centrebus name, although the services were originally registered under the Huddersfield Bus Company, they were later registered under the name White Rose Bus, with a depot on Kirkstall Road. The company would face competition as First continued to run the 757 service between the airport and Leeds railway station, while Centrebus ran to the bus station. However, Centrebus will be the only operator of the 757 from July 2010, when First canceled the service . At the same time, Centrebus started to operate more services in the Bradford and Leeds areas, winning contracts from Metro for services previously run by First, while some services were be jointly operated by the two companies. In October 2010, Centrebus's Elland depot took over the operation of three of Halifax Joint Committee's services in Halifax, the 28A, 34 and 36, while K-Line took over HJC's 31 service. 20 drivers from HJC transferred over to Centrebus. Yorkshire Tiger In September 2013 Arriva bought out its partners and rebranded the company Yorkshire Tiger. Its fleet is painted with the brand identity, consisting of overall orange with tiger prints. Many of its contracted services in Calderdale fall under a new sub-brand, 'The Calder Cubs'. These are all operated with Optare Solo buses, which all have free wifi and USB plug sockets. A fire at its Elland depot in December 2015 saw ten of its buses destroyed. Flying Tiger n April 2014, Yorkshire Tiger's services to Leeds Bradford Airport (737, 747 and 757) began using the sub-brand Flying Tiger. For the 757 service from Leeds, new Optare Versa buses in a blue livery have been used and the service frequency increased to every 20 minutes. Existing Scania OmniCity buses used on routes 737 and 747 (Bradford to the airport and Bradford to Harrogate respectively) were also refurbished and rebranded.212223 In 2017, six new Enviro 200 MMC vehicles were purchased for routes 737 and 747 with two Scania Omnicities staying on as spares, a new livery was also introduced and will also be applied to the Versa vehicles allocated to route 757. There are also two Wright Cadets and a Wright Commander, the three of which are painted in the new livery. Tiger Blue (formerly known as K-Line)24 is a bus operator based in Honley, West Yorkshire. Tiger Blue operate a number of public bus services in the Kirklees area. The company is only second to First Calderdale & Huddersfield in terms of the number of services operated in the Huddersfield area. The company also runs the FreeTownBus service in Huddersfield town centre, which is a free bus service running a circular route around the town centre. Fleet ;Waterloo Depot *7 Plaxton Centro *5 Optare Solo *6 Optare Tempo *3 East Lancs Olympus *1 Wright Cadet *3 Scania Omnilink *4 DAF DB250 Wright Pulsar Gemini *1 Volvo B7TL Wright Eclipse Gemini *MCV Evolution Fleet Recovery *1 Ford Transit *1 Vauxhall Astra Elland Depot : *Optare Solo *Optare Solo SR *Optare Versa *Plaxton President *MCV Evolution ;Idle Depot:: *Optare Versa *Enviro 200MMC *Scania CN94UB/OmniCity *Wright Cadet *Wright Commander *Optare Solo *Ford Focus ;Tiger Blue: *13 Optare Solo *Wright Cadet Services Yorkshire Tiger run the following services in West Yorkshire: NB Services operate as Yorkshire Tiger, Tiger Blue, Calder Cubs or Flying Tiger See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Centrebus website *New Centrebus in West Yorkshire website (work in progress) *Metro timetables Category:Bus operators in England Category:Arriva Group bus operators in England Category:Transport in West Yorkshire Category:Companies based in Huddersfield